potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.21.0.26
Changes between build 0.21.0.08 and 0.21.0.26 include: Known issues Don’t file bugs, please. You’ll just annoy us. :P * Survey crasher: If you have focus in the text box of the survey when the encounter exits, you will crash. * Factions still aren’t ready for prime-time. * Music and Sound: Some of the ports are at “done with Round 1” status, but we already have a list of changes for Round 2 that too long as it is – you really don’t need to send us any more. Also, the music is draft/placeholder music. It’s been implemented into the wrong places and even the clips themselves will be modified at least once more. * Ambush missions leave you in combat mode, preventing you from leaving the encounter right away. * If you die in a mission, you may return to port without your loot. * Missing Prisoners (pi) mission cannot be completed. * Muddy the Waters (sp) still cannot be completed. * Capture the Flagship (pi): If the flagship escapes, you don’t lose the mission. * All economy research using Plantation is broken. * There aren't any French towns with Silver Deposits * Avatar Combat is also not ready for prime time but more and more bits of it are visible to you. One bug you’ll see as a side-effect is that, as you walk through town, you’ll see doors as possible targets. Top 5 best new things (There haven’t been a huge number of visible changes between this and the last build so I’m only listing 5 instead of 10. Plus, I’m running late.) 5. Everyone but us Pirates will be happy to hear that Pirates can no longer capture ships that are too high level. 4. World button on Character Selection UI has been fixed *and* you can just double-click on the character you want to enter the game. Many of you don’t care. Some of you can now play the game where you couldn’t before. This is certainly going to make my life easier when I run the beta from home. 3. Loot window improvements. Except for the bug I mentioned above, loot should be a happier experience. Details below. 2. You can now log off in the Open Sea and expect to be roughly in the same spot when you log back on. Used to be you’d either wind up back at your starter town or you’d have to dock at a nearby port to keep from losing progress. 1. Buncha mission fixes/changes. Several missions that were impossible to complete before are fixed; some meaningless/confusing text has been rewritten. See below for a more detailed list. Mission fixes * Mission doors: It used to be possible, if you got kicked out of a mission (due to failure or such), you might be able to re-enter immediately, putting you in a bad state. It should no longer be possible to re-enter. * We’ve started adjusting the XP you get from missions. This is one of our first tottering steps toward balancing mission awards. * Connect the Dots: It’s now possible to complete this mission. * A Trifling Matter: It’s now possible to complete this mission. * Property Damage: The FMU that was flying way above the patron’s head has been moved down to a clickable level so you can complete the mission. * The Lady Vanishes: It’s now possible to complete this mission. * Embayed Rum: Random crasher has been fixed. * Family Man: It should now be possible to complete this mission. * Improvements to mission details for When the A Sad Messenger, Devil Drives, The Young Lady Vanishes, Unhappy Holiday, A Guest of the Mansion, Devil in the Details, Snake Oil, Get Thee Behind Me, Satan and more. * The Corvette you get in Cutting Losses should now have repair inventory when you get dumped into it. * Press the Attack now sends you to the correct port to complete the mission. * Tale of the Broken Blade: Sometimes when you died, when you came back, you couldn’t fire. This is fixed. * One Good Turn: NPCs face each other when talking now. * Tale of the Broken Blade: If you lose, you get better text upon returning to port. Graphical/UI fixes * Character Selection UI fixes: First, that dang World button that wouldn’t go where it was supposed to (hanging out in mid-air for most people, but hiding off-screen for those of us with monitors like 700 pixels tall or so) now moves to the bottom of the screen, wherever that may be. Just in case it’s still not clickable by someone or other, double-clicking on the name of the character you want to use will World. * The Exit Encounter button has been moved yet again. No longer on the Combat UI, it is now on the Radar UI. * Ship deed tooltips: The requirements were listed twice. Now only once. * Ammo tooltips now tell you what you’d use the ammo for. * Recipes now have icons that aren’t over-used place-holders. Aren’t they much prettier now? * Several more ships have been fixed to prevent swamping: When the yacht, packet boat, small schooner, large schooner, sloop, xebec, periauger, and brig are riding the waves, the waves should not be washing up through the decks any more. * That work we did to keep ships from getting swamped could cause funky graphics problems when you moved your camera around your ship. We fixed that. * The Loot Window has changed: It no longer pops up automatically, potentially limiting your visibility in an ongoing battle. Now there is a button that lights up to indicate you have loot available to you. There is also now a confirmation dialog to ensure you don’t lose loot by exiting the encounter. * Claim Loot button was enabled sometimes when your inventory was full. This is fixed. * Loot window now closes when you exit an encounter * ArtCo has again modified many existing ports. Did they break anything? * It’s raining in Morgan’s Bluff. Inside and out. :P * Loot windows now close when they’re empty. * Loot window closes when you hit Pass All. If you change your mind, you can re-open the Loot Window via the Loot Button (unless your groupmates already took all the loot). * Local Map: The sliders were often set wrong. This has been fixed. * Some avatars have a new skeleton. This may make some of their animations look much better. Others, not so much. We’re working on it. * We’ve changed the shaders on the avatars. We’re not done yet, though. Camera * Right-dragging to move the camera used to start with a huge viewpoint change. Bigger the farther from the center the drag started. Fixed it. You now have to drag a few pixels to get into mouselook mode as part of this fix. * Rev mucked w/ the camera in the Open Sea. Again. Are we there yet? * You can now toggle mouselook by pressing `. Of course, you can change that in keybindings if you don’t like it. * You can now use your middle mouse button to turn your avatar. If you do and you move, the camera doesn’t snap back behind the avatar. Other stuff * Teleporting to the “starting point” on zoning has been fixed. Used to be that, if you were in the Open Sea, for example, and you log out/in, you’d be magically transported just outside your starting town instead of to where you were when you logged out. * Capture: Pirates can no longer capture ships that are too high level for them. * Ships now default to having 1 life instead of 100. * The proper term is “Great Britain,” not “England.” * Forts: Changes have been made to the way they’re defined. Do you see any wonkiness in their behavior that wasn’t there before? What if you completely defeat them? What if you board them? * Factions are coming along but still not ready for prime time. Don’t log bugs against them yet. * Character Creation: It was possible to crash the game by choosing the wrong hat or whatever. It might be ugly now, but it shouldn’t crash. * Societies/Groups: When you decline an invite, it now says you declined the invite instead of saying you left. * Friends and Ignore lists used to distinguish between characters with accents & characters without. They shouldn’t do that. In PotBS, E=È=É. When that’s not true, it’s a bug. * If someone invited you to a society and you logged out before accepting, you’d crash. Not any more. * Your groupmates will now appear to be in the Open Sea instead of the Map of the Caribbean. It’s hard to be in a map. * The Sound of Music: More sounds have been added to some towns (work continues to progress) and music has been added here and there. All of the music is placeholder and you’ll hear our Mayan drumbeats from that Adventure Site we keep telling you about but not letting you enter where you shouldn’t. * Many, many changes/fixes to Encounter Objectives although still not all n00b missions have been updated to include them. * You can no longer /emote a non-avatar target. For example, you can no longer “reach out to bonk exit2tavern on the head.” * Santa Catalina no longer flies the Pirate flag, being as it’s a British port. * We fixed a bug you never saw but it was so hilarious, I have to share it with you anyway. Used to be that when your avatar died in combat, he would fall down, get up, draw his sword, and then fall down again. Now they stay down. Category: Beta